Fallen Angels
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: Bill and Tom are sons of an evil angel that fell from Heaven. Tom and Bill are angels that follow the shoes of their father but will love stop Bill from being what his father wants Bill to be, King of the Underworld? Tokio Hotel fanfic! Evil Bill and Tom!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story about Tokio Hotel! I'm doing this for MyRomeoIsTomKaulitz, she won't stop asking for it sooo since I love her to death, I'm going to finally put the story up. The story, like you read in the info box thing is about Tom and Bill being evil sooo if you do not like the whole idea of Bill and Tom being evil, please don't leave stupid comments or dont read it at least! Thanks! -With Luv from the Author! (I do NOT own Tokio Hotel!)**

**

* * *

**

I was walking around the backyard because I was bored out of my mind and I was getting sick of the castle. I sighed and went to sit on a bench near the pond, under a tree. "Is everything alright, princess?" I looked up and found one of the maids, looking down at me and smiling. "Yes." I told her with a sigh. "You don't act like you're fine. Please tell me what is the matter." She said as she sat down beside me. "For once, I'd love to go to the outside of the castle's walls but I'm never allowed too. My mom said it was dangerous now since I was eighteen but I don't see how." I said as I watched the fish in the pond.

"The East." I heard her mumble under her breath. "Excuse me?" I asked as I turned to look at her. "Oh it's nothing! Ummm...I better go back and get to work!" She said in a rush and left. Well that was weird. "Sam!" I heard someone yell and I looked over at the backdoor. Whitley was walking toward me with a puzzled look on her face. Whitley is my sister even though we were both adopted and didn't have the same mother except for the one that took us in and our mom was queen of this land. Oh boy. I was every girl's dream, a freaking princess. "Yes?" I asked as she got to me. "You have got to come see this!" She told me in a rush. "See what?" I asked. Instead of answering me, she grabbed my hand and led me inside the castle.

Then Whitley stopped in the middle of the hallway in front of a huge picture. "Well, this would make the twenith time I've seen this." I told her and crossed my arms. "This is not what I'm showing you!" She said as she threw her arms up. "Then what is it?" I asked. Whitley smiled at me and then grabbed the edge of the frame and began to push it to the side. I gasped as I saw a hallway. "What's done there?" I asked her. "I don't know. All I know is that Mom and some strange dude walked down here." I looked over at Whitley and she smiled at me. "Yes I did follow them." She said and I laughed. "Well, let's go." I told her and began following her down the hall.

We came to a door and we slightly opened it. We didn't see no one, so we slid in. I didn't stop walking until we heard talking, so we hid behind a statue to hear. "You can't be serious?" Mom shreiked. "Yes, I am. Your daughters are finally eighteen which means they're the age to wedding." A man said. Marriage? Me and Whitley looked at each other. "The two would make great wifves for my boys." He told her. "No, I won't allow it." Mom told him sternly.

"Would you rather have your girls marry my boys or have war on your kingdom?" He asked. "Are you asking me to chose between my girls and my kingdom?" Mom asked. "Yes, I am so which would it be." He said. "Simple my girls. I will not allow them to be married to evil creatures!" Mom shouted. "Fine! Your kingdom will be punished along with you!" The man yelled. All of a sudden, Whitley stood up and I gasped. "Mom, I'll do it!" She said as she looked straight at mom. "Whitley!" Mom gasped and I popped out from the Statue behind her. "Sam!" Mom gasped.

"Well, I be damn." The man said and I looked at him. He was staring straight at me and Whitley. "Girls, leave now!" Mom said worried now. "So this is why you didn't want me to see them." He said as he looked at Mom. "What does he mean by that Mom?" I asked as I looked at her then back at him. "He means that you two were created for his sons." Mom told me as she stared the guy down. "It's official. I'll come and get them at three tomorrow for the wedding. See you two then." He told me and Whitley and left.

I smiled as I felt the cool wind blow around me. I was in a field laying down but I didn't know why I was in a black mini sundress. I rose up and began to skip around the field. I was finally out from the walls and free. I felt like I could fly and join the birds in the sky. _"You like being free, don't you?" _Someone asked me and I began to look around for the person. "Who's there?" I asked as I began to walk slowly across the field.

_"You're getting closer." _A voice said as I began walking toward it and I could tell I was pretty close to the voice. All of a sudden, I tripped over something and I hit the ground. I looked to see what it was and there was a man laying there. He turned his head and smiled at me. _"You found me." _I glared at him with slit eyes. "Who are you?" I asked as I crossed my arms. He sat up while smiling at me and I gasped. He was gorgeous. He was skinny, looked really tall, his hair was short but it looked gelled back and his hair was black, he wore eyeliner, black eyeshadow, his nose and ear was pierced. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

He was too gorgeous to be human! "Once again, who are you?" I asked. He leaned into me until his face were inches from mine. _"The one and only that belongs to you." _Before I could even speak, his lips pressed against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as I wanted more of him. I could taste his sweet breath in my mouth. He moved his lips from mine and began to kiss his way to my ear. _"You need to wake up." _He told me and I shook my head. I didn't want to wake up and have him disappear from me. _"I promise you'll see me again, my bride." _

My eyes flashed open and I rose up in a flash. My bedroom door flew open, and I looked up. "Good morning sunshine!" Whitley said as she walked over to sit on my bed. I looked around and found all my things packed up. "What time is it?" I asked Whitley. "Two in the afternoon. I wanted to wake you up early but Mom wanted you to get some rest before our long trip." She told me. "Long trip?" I asked as I stretched. "Yea two hours we're going to be on the road." She said as she took a bite of an apple. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Shoot." She said. "Last night, did you have a dream about a man?" I asked her and she looked at me puzzled. "No." She said as she looked at me weird. "Well, I'm going to go so you can get ready. See you in a minute." She said and left. I sighed and got out of bed.

I was heartbroken as I watched the guard put my last thing of luggage in the carriage. "I'll miss you, Mom." I heard Whitley tell Mom. "I'll come visit you so don't miss me too long." Mom said and gave her a hug. I walked over to Mom and gave her a hug. "Take care of your sister for me, okay?" Mom said. "Of course I will." I told her and she hugged me. "Come on, girls." The man said as he got in the carriage. Mom walked to us to the carriage and helped us in. "Be safe, my darlings." Mom told us and closed the door. "Let's go to your new home." He told me and Whitley as the wagon began to move. Me and Whitley looked at each other cause we had no idea what we were getting into.

* * *

**Reviews please! and plz no bad ones thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My boys are going to love you." The man told us. "I hate to be rude, but what is your name?" I asked him and Whitley's head shot toward me. I could tell by the glare she was giving me that what I did was not lady like. Oh well. I was surprised when he began laughing. "Bill will definately love you!" He said with joy. "Who is Bill?" I asked and Whitley turned to look at him too. "One of my sons that is destined to be your husband and Tom is his twin brother who is destined to be Whitley's husband." He said with a smile.

Twins? Well I don't know about Whitley but I found that weird. Me and Whitley were marrying guys who looks exactly alike. All of a sudden, we stopped and he looked at us with a smile. "Welcome to your new home." As he got out of the carriage me and Whitley looked at each other. What have we got ourselves into? He helped Whitley out first then me. I was in awe at the castle. This place was not scary at all. It was beautiful. I watched as servants walked out of the castle and grabbed our suitcases.

"Whitley, dear, you will follow Robert to your room and Sam, you will follow Thomas." He told us. Me and Whitley nodded our heads. "Oh and by the way, my name is Jorg." He said before we went into the castle. Wow, it was beautiful inside. The walls looked like they were made of gold and the ceiling had beautiful chandlers hanging from them. We walked up about three flight of stairs and I better of lost a pound from all of this. Robert stopped pointed down the left hallway. "This way to your room." He said and began walking down the hall. "Yours is this way, madam." Thomas said and began walking down the hall. I looked back at Whitley who looked worried and I gave her a smile.

"This is your room." Thomas said as he opened the door and allowed me to enter first. I looked around and noticed I was sharing my room. Probably with my future husband. I froze. Wow I'm getting married. Time does fly like everyone says it does. "If you need me, just call." He said as he pointed to a speaker that was on a wall. I nodded and he left. I sighed and looked at the huge bed that could hold five people. I walked over to it and ran my over the sheets. It was pure silk and the sheets were white. I looked out the window as I thought about the boy in my dream. I can't believe how much I missed seeing him even though he was made up in my head.

I walked to the window and placed my hand against the cold glass. It was winter already and I was blessed the carriage didn't wreck on our way here. Tiny fragments of snow hit the glass one by one. "Do you miss me that much?" I heard someone whisper into my ear. I turned around and gasped. It was the boy from my dream. "You really do exsist." I said as I placed my hand on his cheek. He smiled as he placed his hand over mine on his cheek. "Of course." He said and within a second my body was against his. I could feel every line of him against me. "Bill." I sighed and closed my eyes as I laid my head against his chest. After a minute of silence went by, my eyes flashed open. Did I just sigh his name? Was that even his name?

I slowly looked up at him and I was surprised to see him staring back at me. His eyes flashed to mine and I could feel all the heat go to my face. I quickly looked down at the floor. I was a little embarassed cause that was the first time I ever blushed in front of a boy. There was a hand on my chin and then he tilted my head up to face him. The second our eyes met, his lips was against mine. I was lost in the kiss. I couldn't even remember my own name for the love of god! We were interrupted with a knock on the door. He pulled away only to be hugging me to him. It was Thomas. "It's time for the miss to get ready for the cermony." Thomas told him. "I guess I need to go and get ready too." He told Thomas and looked back at me. "I will see you in a few minutes." He told me and gave me a peck before leaving.

"My lady, this is Kala. She's here to help you get ready for the cermony." Thomas said as he motioned her in. She was wearing a long tight black dress that showed how slim she was, she was also taller than me, and her hair was black and curly that went to her shoulders. "Please Thomas. I don't like being called that name no matter if that what your master calls me." She tells him and turns back to me with a smile. "Call me, Ms. Janice, dear." "It's nice to meet you." I said with a smile and bowed. "Ah that's cute! What is that French or something?" She asked me and I tried my hardest not to call her stupid. "No it's from Japanese tradition. My mom taught us that." I told her. "You're so cute!" Ms. Janice said as she lightly slapped my cheek. Did I come here wearing pig tails or something? "Now come on. Let's get you ready for the cermony." She grabbed my hand and lead me to the closet.

I stared at myself in the mirror as she worked on my hair. I have to say I was in love with my dress. I really didn't think she would have good taste in clothes but I was wrong. The gown was white with black diamonds on the bottom of the ruffles and near the clevage part and it flowed to the floor with ruffles. "Well, looks like we're finished here. Now let's get you to the cermony." Ms. Janice said as she took my arm in hers and led me out of the room and down the hall. That's where I saw Whitley with a woman's arm through hers. "Hello, I'm Ms. Janice sister, Mrs. Maxwell." She stretched her hand out to me and I shook it. "Nice to meet you too." I told her. Mrs. Maxwell looked like Ms. Janice alot except her hair was really short.

Thomas walked over to us and gave me a nod before talking. "It's time." He said and got in front of Whitley, who looked deadly nervous, and Mrs. Maxwell then it was me and Ms. Janice. From the other side the doors opened and we began making our way down the aisle. The room was totally empty excpet for two guys sitting in the front. One had short blonde hair and the other had long brown hair. I looked up front and standing beside my husband to be was another man. He looked exactly like Bill in the face but his hair was in long braids and he was wearing baggy clothes. That must be Whitley's man to be.

Mrs. Maxwell put Whitley's hand into the boys and then Ms. Janice put my hand in Bill's. He smiled at me as he pulled me up to him. The vowels were over with fastly but I was a little worried after that because I didn't hear the preacher say 'until death'. Before Bill kissed me, he leaned down to my ear and whispered into it. "You're all mine now, Mrs. Kaulitz." He chuckled and I felt a shiver run down my spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a very long time and I do mean a very long time readers. LOL Anyways I'm back and I'm trying to update more of my stories but I will do my best to update this one a lot for all my readers who love this story and keep asking for more ^^ Thank you for the amazing love Im getting from this story! I'm going to shutup now so you guys can read. Again thank you readers! :)**

* * *

After the ceremony, we all went out to the little party that was out in the back of the huge castle. I was amazed by all the decorations. The chandlers were made out of real diamonds and so were the flower vases and candle holders that held blue and white flowers and candles. The setting was just beautiful. "I want you to meet two of my friends." Bill told me and began leading me to a table where to guys were sitting.

"This is Georg." Bill said as he pointed to a man who had long brown hair. "And this is Gustav." He said as he nodded toward the other one with blonde short hair. "It's nice to meet you two." I smiled and bowed. "Did the princess just bow?" Georg asked with a brow up. Bill was about to say something but I interrupted him. "I'm sorry but where I'm from we always bowed after we said hello to someone." I explained. "Ah I see. So you're an exotic girl? That's pretty sexy." Georg said with a smirk. "Hands off. She belongs to me." Bill said with such threat and made a shiver go done my spine.

I looked over at the refreshment bar and I saw Whitley. "I'll be back. I'm going to go get some refreshments." I told Bill with a smile and left. I quickly went over to Whitley. "So how's the married life?" I asked her. "It sucks completely." She told me and sighed. "But what about you though?" She asked me. "It's kinda okay." I told her with a smile. "What do you mean 'kinda okay' and what's that smile?" She glared at me. "Bill isn't a bad husband to have." "No please tell me you're not falling for him?" I stayed quiet and starred down at the bar. I couldn't deny it. All of a sudden, she grabbed me and turned me to face her. "Listen to me! Do not fall for him! You understand me? These two are not good news at all! We're just property to them and nothing else! They'll never love us, got it? So remember that." She grabbed her drink and walked away. I starred in space in awe. Was she right about everything she said to me? I closed my eyes and held in my sobs cause everything she told me hurt.

I looked over at Bill. He didn't look so heartless to me at all but that was on the outside of him. I have no idea how he is in the inside. I sighed and looked down at the bar. "Are you okay?" I looked over to the side and it was their father. "No not at all." I spilled to him. "Is everything okay? If you want I'll get Bill for you." He told me as he laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "No that's okay, he's busy anyway. I just need to go lay down. I feel kinda sick to my stomach." "Well go lie down and rest. That would be best for you." He said with a smile. "Thank you." I told him with a smile and left but I made sure Bill wasn't watching me.

As soon as I get in the castle, I ran to my room. I quickly took my dress off and changed into some night clothes. I hurried to the bed and layed under the covers. I wanted to sleep the night away especially since it's my honeymoon. Don't get me wrong, the boy is gorgeous but I don't know him that well to go that far with. I sighed and began humming to myself. Soon after I fell asleep.

"Come on princess you have to get up and get ready." I yawned and rose up slowly. "For what?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. "For breakfast of course." The maid said with a smile as she opened the curtains. I groaned as the sun hit my eyes. "I'll leave you be so you can change." She said and left while closing the door behind her. I sighed and looked beside me on the bed. The sheets and covers were thrown back like someone slept beside me. I looked around the room and checked the bathroom but he was no where to be found. Hmm he must of left early.

I quickly changed into a nice looking day dress and made my way to the kitchen. I hummed to myself as I made my way down the hall but I stopped when I heard voices coming from the main hall where villagers talk the rulers. The door was cracked so I slid myself inside and hid behind a huge column. "Please my dear king, I need your help." The commoner said. "What you're asking for is just to much for me to do." I could hear the father say. "But my King please if you don't my wife might die." "I'll leave this decision up to my boys." Their father said. "Why can't you sell crops for money instead of coming to us for money?" I could easily tell that was Tom's voice.

"My crops have wilted away but I'm trying my best to grow them back. I swear I'll pay you back. I just need the money to buy her medicine. Please I beg of you." How I wanted to run to this man and hug him while telling him everything was going to be fine. It was quiet for a moment until Tom spoke. "Let me and my brother discuss this and we'll give you our answer." Why did this need to be discussed? If it was up to me, I would've said yes in heartbeat! Hopefully, Whitley was wrong about them and they'll give in to this man needs.

"Okay so we've decided." Tom said. "What did you decide my dear Princes?" The villager asked. Bill was the one talking now. "We've decided on not giving you our money." My mouth dropped open. How could he do that to someone like that? "But please I-" "Enough", Bill interrupted him, "if you want the money, do whatever it takes." "I have nothing else, my Prince!" "Then you better be praying for your crops to grow faster. Gaurds send him out!" Bill ordered. I heard the man crying on his way out. "Good job my sons. You two are true Kings." "Thank you father." They both replied.

I heard people leaving and it was silent, so I decided to come out. "What are you doing in here?" Bill nearly yelled at me. "I'm sorry!" I replied and bowed. Bill grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Answer the question." I quickly made something up. "I just wanted to see how one of your many jobs was like." I said. He smiled and let go of my chin and began slowly walking around the room. "Why did you tell him no?" I asked. Bill stopped and looked at me. "Because he didn't need the money." "Yes he did." I replied. Bill smirked and walked toward me. "And why do you say that?" He asked. "Because his wife is sick!" I almost yelled. "Well that's life." He told me with a smile.

"You're a monster." I whispered and my eyes went wide after what I realized I said. I didn't mean to I only meant to be thinking it. All of a sudden, Bill grabbed my chin and his grip on my chin was not gentle at all. "What did you call me?" He asked with such demandance. Chills and shivers were running down my back. This was the first time I was truly scared of him. I closed my eyes as tears slowly ran down my cheek. "A monster." I whispered and he began to chuckle darkly. I looked up at him with fear. "A monster? Ha! It's about time you figured it out so you better get used to it!" He yelled and threw me down on the floor. I caught myself with my hands and looked up at him. Before I knew it, he walked out of the room angrily and banged to the door close. I began to break down in tears. My sister was right about him. He could never love.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for reading ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Before I exited the room, I quickly got myself together and went to find Thomas. "Thomas?" I asked when I found him wondering around. "Yes my Princess?" He asked. "Is it possible for us to explore the town?" I asked him. "Why yes it is. You just have to have the King's permission." He told me with a smile and I smiled back. "Okay stay here!" I told him and ran for Jorg's office. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I could hear him ask through the door. "It's me Sam." "Oh well come on in my dear!" I opened the door and went inside. "What can I do for you?" He asked. "Nothing at all but I was wondering if I can have permission to go in town." He starred at me for a while and then he closed his eyes and chuckled. "Your mom really didn't let you go out of the walls, did she." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"No never" I replied. "Well go on and have fun then. I think you need to see how it is out there." He told me with a smile. "Thank you so much!" I replied excitedly and he laughed. "You better get going then." He told me and I nodded and left. I was finally gonna be out of the walls for a while. The thought made so happy! I grabbed a coat and ran to Thomas. "Let's go!" I told him with a smile. He nodded and out we went.

As we walked through the village, I was amazed. There were so many little shops side by side each other. I stopped at one and looked at it. "Thomas?" I asked not taking my eyes off the shop. "Yes my Princess?" He asked. "What is this?" "It's called a book store, my Princess. They sell any kind of books of here." He explained and I nodded my head. "My Princess, we need to make a stop at the market." He said as he began to walk away but I stood still. "You can go. I'm going to look in here. When you get done at the market come find me here." I told him. "But Princess, the King gave me strict orders to not let you out of my sight." He told me and I looked at him. "He won't find out as long as you don't say nothing." I told him with a smile and he sighed. "Fine but you better be right here when I came back." He told me and I nodded.

I walked in the store and I was amazed by how many books this place had. I walked down an aisle and browsed through the books. "Can I help you?" A voice asked and I turned around. It was a girl who looked about ten or eleven, had long, curly, very light brown hair, and was wearing a white dress. "Do you work here?" I asked her. "No ma'am. I'm only here today because my mother is sick." She replied. "I'm sorry." I told her with sadness. "It's okay. I need the money for her medicine so I'm here today and if I don't get enough I'll be back tomorrow." She told me with a smile and I smiled back. "So do you know what you're looking for?" She asked me. "Depends if you have it or not but I'm looking for something that will tell me about some history on the Kaulitz family." I told her and the girl looked at me wide eyed.

"Something wrong?" I asked her. She looked around to make sure no one was around and then she went and put the curtain over the door to make it look like it was closed. She came back to me, took my hand, and led me to the way back. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked worried. "Yes you said their names!" "Why can't they be spoken?" I asked. "Those names are forbidden down here because of the myth." She told me. "What myth?" I asked her and she looked at me, shocked. "You must be new here." She told me. "You have no idea." I told her with a sigh and she laughed. "The myth around the village about them is they are dark angels." She told me and looked at me.

"Dark angels?" I asked her. "Dark angels also mean fallen angels. Anyway the story is their father, well our King, was an angel in the Heavens. Then he rebelled and fell from Heaven." She told me as she took a seat. "But why would he rebel?" I asked out of curiousity. "For love." She answered. "I still don't understand what that has to do with anything." I said confused. "It has to do with everything actually. It's like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Ever heard of it?" She asked. "Yes I've actually read that. Their love was forbidden cause of the war between their families." "It was the same problem with them except he was an angel and she was human. It was forbidden for an angel to have their love interest be human. They kept their relationship a secret from everyone so their would be no trouble." "Then how did everyone find out about it then?" I asked. "Because about a month later she gave birth to twin boys. It happened when they turned three. They were being educated by a preacher at the time and one day, the boys black wings came out in front of him."

"Then what happened?" I asked eargely. "The preacher ran to the church and prayed telling the Heaven's everything about the boys. Shortly after the angels they called Warriors were ordered to exterminate them unless one of the angels confused and of course our King confessed to protect them. But immediately he was improsined and the Warriors went to exterminate his family. He fought all the angels and made his way back down here as fast as he could. When he got to his love's home, he was saddened by the scene. There she was lying there in the floor. She was breathing but dying at the same time. Before she died, she told him she hid the boys in a hideaway she had under her bed. She risked her life saving them. Out of his sorrow, he opened the door to his boys and found them without a scratch on them. Ever since then, it seems like the word love doesn't exist in that place. People say because their to heartless to care but if you were to ask me I would say because their to scared to love over the fear of losing the ones they do love." She told me and sighed.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "By the way, what's your name?" She asked. "Sam and yours?" I asked with a smile. "My name is Jade. I was named after my mom's favorite gem." She said with a smile. "I think that name is beautiful." I told her with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking but where are you from?" She asked me out of curiosity. "Viola." I told her. "Really? I heard that place was absolutely breath taking!" She told me excited. "I wouldn't know. I've never been outside the castle walls to explore." I told her with a sigh. "Castle walls? Did you work for the queen?" She asked me and looked up at me eagerly and I giggled. "If I tell you, will you promise to keep it to yourself?" I asked her. "Yes ma'am!" She said with total seriousness which made me laugh. "I'm her daughter." I told her with a smile and her mouth opened in shock. "I should've known someone beautiful and sweet like you was a princess! What was I thinking?" She said and slapped her forehead. "Thank you for the compliments." I told her as I laughed. "What is a princess like you doing here?" She asked as she grabbed my hand and looked at me with wonder.

"I had to leave the castle walls." I said with a smile. "Why all the way out here though?" She asked confused. "I married one of the Princes." I told her and she looked up at me with concern and then she hugged me. "But you're to sweet and beautiful to be married to someone as mean as them!" She said as she hugged me. "Who knows he might change over time." I said with a smile and patted her head. She grabbed my hand with both of hers and looked up at me. "If anyone could change him, it would be you." I stared down at her, speechless. Could I really change him?

All of sudden there was a knock at the door before it opened and me and Jade turned our attention to the door. "Are you ready?" Thomas asked me. "Yes, I'll join you outside in a minute." He nodded and left. I got my bag of gold coins that had over 200 worth in it and gave it to Jade. She looked up at me, shocked. "Buy your mom medicine and use the rest wisely." I told her with a smile. "Thank you." She told me and hugged me. "No problem." I added with a smile. I waved bye to her before I exited the store.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked really slow as we made our way back to the castle. I really didn't want to be there. At least not today of all days. "Princess?" I looked over at Thomas and he looked at me with worry. "Yes?" I asked him with a smile. "Is something the matter?" "No. Nothing at all. Why such a question, Thomas?" "I've noticed that you've been kind of down lately and on top of that you and the Prince have not spoken to each other at all today." I sighed and looked at the flower garden as we walked passed them. "I spoke to him this morning." I replied. "Then why do you ignore him?" I acted like I didn't hear him.

When we got to the castle, I saw Whitley was going to go out. "Where are you going?" I asked with a smile. "In town." She asked with a frown. "The twon isn't that bad." I told her. "It is when you're going to the library." She told me and crossed her arms. "Okay, let's get going and study some history!" Mrs. Maxwell said as soon as she came out of the dine room. No wonder why Whitley wasn't excited at all. "Have fun!" I told her with a smile. "Whatever!" She said and I laughed. "Is there anything I can get you?" Thomas asked as he took my coat for me. "No. I think I'm going to the chamber and lay down for a bit." I told him with a smile and went up to my room. I opened the door to the chamber, went in, and closed the door back. Before I could turn around, I began yawning like crazy.

"Have a nice day out?" My eyes went wide and my whole body froze. There's no way he could be in here. I slowly turned around and there he was. Sitting on the window seel looking out the window. If he was looking straight at me I would've nodded instead of talking. "Yes." Was all I said and I made my way to the bathroom and I closed the door behind me. I sighed and made my way to the window and sat on that seel. I heard the bedroom door open and close. I got up and made my way to the bathroom door. I put my ear to the door and I didn't hear anyone so I decided to come out. Bill was no where in sight. I closed the bathroom door back so just in case he came back in he would think I was still in the bathroom. I made my way outside to the balcony of our room. I looked at the flower gardens. The beauty of it made me smile.

I jumped a little when a raindrop landed on my hand. I looked up at the grey sky and more droplets landed on my face. I closed my eyes and smiled. The smell of the rain always calmed me down and plus I found it soothing. I looked down at the garden when I heard something. It was Bill. I quickly got down so he wouldn't see me. He walked through the rain while looking at the garden. Then he stopped dead in his tracks but held his gaze in the garden. I inched coser to the edge to see what he was doing. He bent down and got something out of the garden. It was a rabbit. A beautiful white rabbit. I watched him as he helped the rabbit out of a trap that was set up in the garden. I stared at him in awe. Maybe he's not as cold as everyone thinks he is. Then all of a sudden, these black wings came from his back.

He closed his eyes and looked up at the sky. I slowly rose up as I still stared at him. He was just beautiful just like an angel. Then he opened his eyes and slowly turned toward my way. I was about to dunk down but his eyes met mine. I couldn't move, no I didn't want to move more like it. He kept eyes to mine not caring that I just saw what he really was. The wings that came from his back drawed me toward him. Without thinking, I leaned over the rail of the balcony. Before I knew it, I saw the ground as I came to land on it but I landed on something else.

I looked up and found my face inches away from Bill's. His arms never let me go as I expected them too. After a while I realized it was still raining and cold chills began to hit me. I heard a swoosh and then I felt something warm around me. I reached up and felt what it was. When I realized the texture I was feeling was feathery thats when I knew Bill wrapped us in his wings. I ran my hand across his wing again and looked back at him. I was surprised to see him staring back at me. I held my breath as he put his forehead to mine. Without saying a word, he slowly leaned down and placed his lips among mine.

I didn't fight back. It was not that I couldn't but I wouldn't. As soon his lips made contact with mine, it felt like my heart melted. When his lips left mine, he laid his head on my shoulder. I could feel him breathe me in through his nose on my neck. I reached up and laid my hand on his cheek. Without hesitation, I leaned up and kissed him. His arms around me tightened and I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips began to sync with each other. I closed my eyes as he kissed his way down to my neck. I could feel his soft breathing against my neck as he kissed my neck. _"They'll never love!" _My eyes flashed open as my sisters words came into my head. I quickly began to push my way out of Bill's arms. He opened his arms and I fell onto the ground.

I looked up at him and he looked at me stunned, confused, and a little of hurt. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Why am I crying? I shook my head and got up. I ran inside all the way into our chamber, without even looking back. I closed the door to the room and slid down the wall on to the floor beside the door. What was I even thinking that he could love me? I let all my tears pour out as my mind and heart fought each other. My mind was screaming no at my heart but I think it's too late. I was infact in love with Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo I have some new characters beginning in this chapter and they are super hot ;D (well to me anyway xD) Hmm would anyone happen to know the Korean boy band MBLAQ? If soo then you'll know who my new characters are Lee Joon and Mir! Yeaaa! But don't worry if you don't know them I left some links to pics on my profile so you guys won't be outta of the unknown! :) (p.s. I do not own Lee Joon and Mir! It would be nice to tho...)**

* * *

I woke up to the bright sun shinning right in my face and I found myself on the bed. I looked down at myself and realized I was wearing the dress from yesterday. I heard a drawer being closed and I looked up. Bill was beside the dresser putting on a vest then a suit jacket. As he was buttoning up his jacket, he looked over at me. "You need to get up and get ready." He told me as he fixed his collar. "Okay." I said and made my way out of the bed. "Is there something big going on today?" I added as I walked to the closet. "Yes there's going to be a big dinner tonight and two of our special guests are princes themselves." He told me and I nodded my head. I looked through my closet but then paused. I slowly looked toward him. "Bill?" "Yes?" He replied without looking at me but continued to fix the sleeves of his jacket. "About last night-" "It never happened." He interrupted while staring at me sternly.

I closed my eyes and held my mouth tight. He aggraveted me so much! I took a deep breath and looked back at him. "Why are you denying it?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. "Because it's pointless to talk about." He said blankly. That's it. I couldn't hold it anymore. "I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." I told him. His head flashed up my way and stared at me. Then there was a knock on the door interrupting the silence. "Come in." Bill said and I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor. "Am I interrupting?" Ms. Janice asked as she opened the door. "No not at all. I was just leaving." He said and walked out of the room. "My dear, I've brought a beautician to work on you." She told me with a smile and I gave her a small smile.

When they got done with my hair and makeup, I looked into the mirror. "What do you think of the look?" Ms. Janice asked me. "I look like a hime gyaru." I told her honeslty as I played with my long, big, lucious curls. "What's a hime gyaru?" Ms. Janice asked me and I looked up at her. "It's what everyone called the girls in my village when they did their hair like this and dress princess like." I told her. "That's nice dear but let's go put your dress on now." I sighed and stood up and made my way to the closet and she handed me a dress. "Here go put this on." She told me with a smile and closed the closet door behind her. I put on the dress and went out to Ms. Janice so she could zip me up in the back. She walked in front of me and looked at my dress. "Wow, I think everyone's eyes will be on you tonight." She told me with a smile. I walked over to the mirror and my mouth dropped open. Of course all eyes are going to be on me because of this stupid dress. It was long, flowing, skin tight against me from my waist up, which made me look like I had a cup size bigger on my breast, long sleeves and the end of the sleeve wrapped around my middle fingers on my left and right, but at least the dress was black and pink though. "Let's go down to the party now." She said with a smile. I sighed and followed her.

On our way down to the ballroom, Mrs. Maxwell and Whitley caught up to us. "Well don't you look sexy." Whitley complimented and winked at me as we kept walking. "Please you out did me." I told her and looked at her. She was wearing a black and white dress like mine except hers had lace going up the back of it and it was a v-neck in the front. She laughed and looked ahead. We arrived at the door but they turned around and looked at us. "Before we go in, we have to put these on your head." They told us. Me and Whitley looked at each other, confused. They reached into their bags and pulled out boxes. Both of them opened it and two tiaras were dazzling in front of us. Ms. Janice placed mine on my head and Mrs. Maxwell placed Whitley's on her head. "Now you guys are ready." Mrs. Maxwell said and opened the doors to the big ballroom.

Me and Whitley walked into the big ballroom and Ms. Janice was right. Everybody was staring at us. I could hear whispers. _"Wow that's the Princes wifves?" "They look so young!" "Are they even sisters though?" _Even though there was loud music, I could some how still hear it. "Wow now I see what all this commotion is about." Bill and Tom's father told us with a smile and hugged us. Behind him was Bill and Tom and they took their places beside us. Tom and Whitley had like an inch of distance between them but me and Bill didn't. I could feel him right on my side. "Well if it isn't King Kaulitz!" I heard someone say and Jorg turned around to look at them. "Well if it isn't King Lee!" Jorg said and hugged him. Wait did he just say King Lee? "Where are your boys?" Jorg asked. "They're coming." Lee said with a smile. "Oh there they are." Jorg smiled and waved at them. I followed where he was looking at and my breath caught in my throat. No no no no! This can't be happening!

The youngest one came over and greeted us while his older brother was behind him. They went down the line. First Tom, Whitley, Bill, and then me. The oldest got to Bill and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Prince." He told Bill. "It's nice meeting you too." Bill said with a smile. Then the oldest brother got to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. "It's a very great honor to see you again, my Princess and to see what a beautiful rose you turned into." He told me with a smile. "It's nice seeing you again too, Prince Joon." I said with a smile. His name was Lee Joon and his little brother's was Lee Mir. I have no idea why but you always said your last name first in that part of the country. Did I also mention he was the Prince of Korea?

"You two know each other?" Jorg asked us and I looked down and I realized Joon was still holding my hand in his. I quickly removed it. Bill was glancing back and forth between me and him. "Of course these two know each other." King Lee said. "You never told me your son's married Jena's girls." Lee added and looked at him. "Well I didn't know I was supposed too." Jorg said and chuckled and Lee began chuckling. "We're going to head over there." Jorg told us and him an Lee left. I closed my hands together and I looked down at the ground. "So how long have you guys known each other?" Bill asked. I looked up and he was looking at Joon. "Ever since she was brought into Jena's castle. I was there that day and I remember everything. I do believe I was six at the time." Joon said while he stared at me.

"Sam, I'm thirsty! Come with me!" Whitley said as she dragged me to the refreshment table. "Thank you so much! Things were getting too awkward over there." I told her as I sat down on a chair near the table. "I know. I could feel it hitting me in the face!" She said and I laughed. I sighed and looked down at the ground. "What's with the whole awkwardness thing anyway? It's not like you and Joon had a thing." Whitley said and took a sip of her drink. When I didn't say a word, she spit her drink out. "You can't be serious!" Whitley almost yelled. "Shhh! Don't be so loud!" I told her and glared at her. "When did this happen?" She asked me. "When I was twelve." "Oh my gosh, you two-" "No I didn't sleep with him!" I told her. "Then what happened?" She asked as she scooted closer to me. "Joon was my first kiss and first love." I told her.

She gasped and I looked at her. "Really?" She asked me, shocked. "Yes. I remember all the things we talked about then. Everyday he told me I was going to be his bride and no one else's but all that changed when he was sent to a school for training princes to be warriors." "Yea I remember that day. You was really torn when he left." Whitley said and I sighed. "So this is kind of personal but are still a virgin?" She asked me and I looked at her. "Are you?" I asked her. "Umm...no..." "What since when?" I asked her as I looked at her shocked. "Two nights after my honeymoon." She admitted. "And you?" She added. "Yes." "Are you serious? You mean Bill hasn't tried it?" She asked me and I shook my head. "He won't even touch me." I admitted. "I guess we should head back." Whitley said and I nodded my head in agreement and we made our way back to Bill and them.

Tom, Mir, and Joon were in a huge convo but Bill leaned on a column while glaring straight at Joon. I walked over to him and leaned on the other side of it. "Is everything okay?" I asked him. "Why wouldn't it." "I'm sorry for annoying you." I told him and was about to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him, shocked. "No just stay here." He told me and I nodded my head and went back to where I was before. "Hey gather around!" Jorg said as him and Lee came back. We all stood by each other but where I was standing was plain awkward for me. I was in the middle of Bill and Joon. "What is it father?" Tom asked and Jorg smiled. "It looks like King Lee and his sons are going to be staying with us for a whole two months." Jorg said. Two months? Oh gawd. Why? I closed my eyes and took a breath and opened it. I took a glance at Joon and he was staring right down at me with a smile on his face. Damn it all...


	7. Chapter 7

Today was going to be a wonderful day! Yeah right. I walked out of my room and made my way to the backyard. I walked over to the huge fountain and sat on a bench in front of it. I opened my fave book of all _Romeo and Juliet _and began reading. I smiled as I read my book. Seems like I'm going have to come out here from now on so I can get my mind off things. It was so quiet, beautiful, and just a very peaceful atmosphere. "What are you reading?" I jumped out of my skin. You just can't do that to someone as they're reading. I looked to see who it was and to my surprise it was Gustav. Wasn't he usually the shy one? "Umm Romeo and Juliet." I answered and he nodded his head. "That's one of my faves from Shakespere." He said and I smiled. "Awesome! It's one of mine too." I replied and went back into the book. But I paused and looked over at Gustav. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." He replied. "Why are you out here anyways?" "Because it's so peaceful and this is exactly what I need." He told me and looked up at the but closed his eyes. I smiled and shook my head.

"Princess!" I heard someone yelling for me and Gustav and I both looked up. We both groaned as we saw Ms. Jackie make her way over to us. "Princess, there you are!" She said relieved. "Yes now is there something you want?" I asked her. "Yes, I need you to go feed the horses." She told me with a smile. "Are you serious?" I asked her. "Yes very. Now get to work." She said with a smile and walked away. "Man, does she get on my nerves!" I said annoyed. "Oh your not the only one!" Gustav said and we both died laughing.

I got the horse food and made my way to the barn. I laid the food in each of the horses' food bins. I reached and began to stroke Majesty's mane. The caretaker of the horses never got along with Majesty, well really no one got along with her but all she needed was attention. I stopped petting her and began to walk out the barn but I heard something in the woods. I looked out of the doorway of the barn and saw Joon walking in the woods. I wanted to hit myself for doing this but what can I say curiousity got the best of me. I followed him through the woods but I hid in bushes and behind trees just in case he looked back. Then he went into this dark part and I followed and he was gone. I began to search everywhere and I couldn't find him.

I heard running water and I ran toward it. I began to follow the river cause the usually led to lakes. After a while, I felt like my feet were going to explode. I was about to give up but I could hear the water get calmer and calmer. I walked through this huge bushes and I finally made it to a lake. I sighed happily and sat on a rock. I scanned the area but I stopped when I saw items near a huge rock. I got up and walked over to it. Hanging on it was clothes, shoes, and weapons. Then from the corner of my eye I saw something moving in the water. I walked closer to the bank of the lake and watched for what ever it was. Then all of a sudden, he pops out of the water. Then he throws his hair back and drains the water from his hair. Oh my gawd. Ohmygawd,ohmygawd,ohmygawd. I had to look away and I couldn't but I tried so hard to. I even tried getting the fact through my head that he was half naked out there! He was just gorgeous. I watched the sun glisten the water that was on his abs.

I quickly looked down as I felt my face get hot. Why do I fell like this? I closed my eyes and began sayin oh gawd in my head over and over. "Sam?" I looked over and Joon was staring at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. "Umm I was looking for apple trees and then I stumbled here." I lied and he smircked. "What?" I asked him as I crossed my arms. Instead of saying he began walking up the bank and I quickly closed my eyes so I wouldn't see anything. I heard him laughing as he passed me. "Honestly, I think you followed me out here." He told me and I'm pretty sure he smirked after that. "Whatever. There's no way I'd follow you." I told him as I looked out into the water.

"Are you sure about that?" I jumped when I felt his breath on my ear. I moved my head away and I still didn't look at him. He sighed and sat beside me. He stared out into the lake like I was doing. "I don't know if I should say this or not but I still think about those days." He told me and I looked at him. "What days?" He sighed and looked at me. "The days when you and I were in love. When I held you in my arms, kiss your cheek, or kiss the top of your head just to comfort you. I miss those days I really do." He said without taking his eyes from mine. "What are you trying to say?" I asked him. "I want everything we had back and most importantly I want you back. I want you to know I never stopped loving you." He told me. I stared at him. That's all I could do. I was speechless.

Then in seconds, his lips smoldered mine. I wanted to push him away but my body rejected my demands. My mind was bambled up and I couldn't even think. I felt his lips on my neck then. My heart began to race as his hands moved up my leg pulling my dress up higher and higher. No no no! I wanted it to be Bill. My eyes opened. Bill. I pushed Joon off of me and stood up. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked me. "No. I mean yes. Shew I don't know!" I said and grabbed my head. "Sam, please let me show you how I feel." Joon said as he took my hand. I looked up at him. "Just let me think about some things." I told him and walked away. Once I got out of the woods, I ran to the castle.

Why does this have to happen to me? Did I do something to deserve this? I threw my fist down on the bed out of frustration. This sucked terribly and I do mean terribly. I rolled over on my side and almost died of a heart attack. "Something wrong?" Bill asked me. I glared at him and rolled back around. "Why would you care?" I asked. "Just tell me." I shook my head. "Tell me." I shook my head again. "I'm going to keep bothering you until you do." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll just go ask Joon if he knows what's wrong with you." He said and was about to get out of bed. "No!" I nearly yelled and grabbed him. Bill narrowed his eyes. "So this involves him." He stated. I fell onto his shoulder and began sobbing. "I stopped him before we went further." "Went futher?" Bill asked me and I nodded. "He wanted to but I pushed him off me but before all that he admitted he still loves me." I sobbed more. "Then why aren't you back with him?" He asked him.

I looked up at him. "I do love him but not as much as I used to because that belongs to someone else.." I told him, sniffling. "Who?" He asked me. Instead of speaking, I grabbed him and kissed him. I gave everything I felt for him in the kiss. I figured he'd push me away but he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and we were trying to catch our breath. "Bill, I love you and I don't care if you hate me! I don't care! I just want you to know how I feel about you. I couldn't hold it no more. I..I just had to tell you." I told him everything. He didn't speak a word, he didn't kiss me, but all he did was hold me.


End file.
